


Spectacular

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Before I post angst, Embarrassed!Eve, F/M, Fluff, Flynn is adorable, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn knows she's hiding something. He just can't see what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

> Look out for another easter egg (I've decided it's fun to put those in).

Flynn fiddled with his keys in the lock then opened the door to the apartment he shared with Eve. As soon as he walked in he spotted her hunched up in the corner of the couch at the far end of the room, head buried in one of her David Baldacci novels, legs curled up beneath her. But she seemed to panic when she saw him and hastily shoved something behind the cushion she was leaning on, keeping her head down the entire time. Flynn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion though a small smile twitched at the corner of his lips at her suddenly nervous demeanour. 

"Hey," she greeted him, trying to be nonchalant. "You're back early."

"Yeah, Jake and I found the artifact a lot quicker than we expected," he explained, sitting down next to her.

"I see. The two of you seem to make a pretty good team."

"Not jealous are you?" he grinned.

"No. Proud actually," she told him truthfully with a small smile which he returned. 

"Whatcha got there?" he asked. 

"Oh just my crime fiction," she smiled innocently.

"Not that, _that_ ," he motioned to the cushion. "Behind you."

Eve glanced to where he had gestured and looked back at him trying to be casual. "What? Nothing. There's nothing there," she lied.

"Eve," he looked directly into her eyes. "Tell me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she insisted, trying in vain to keep up the pretence.

"Come on Eve, it's me. Is everything okay?"

His tone now held more concern and Eve sighed, relenting, knowing she had to tell him or he'd worry. “Fine I'll show you. But don't laugh!"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

She turned her face away from him and reluctantly reached behind the cushion. When she turned back to him a moment later she was wearing a pair of moderately thick black framed glasses which were slightly rounded and perfectly complimented her face. Somehow they highlighted her eyes and cheekbones, and her soft curls rested gently at the side of each lens. Flynn simply stared at her for a while. She was beautiful at every point during the day but right now, whether it was something to do with her shy vulnerability in the moment he didn't know, but she looked radiant, a new kind of beautiful that he was grateful he had the opportunity to discover. As he looked her deep in the eyes and took in her appearance he couldn't help but smile affectionately.

 

"You're laughing!" she cried out, seeing his expression and subsequently hiding her face in his chest. 

"I'm not. I promised didn't I?" he chuckled. 

"I saw the dimple," she mumbled against his jacket. "I knew I looked hideous."

"Hey, you could never look hideous," he told her firmly. He leaned back slightly so he was able to hook a finger under her chin, then lifted it to make her look up at him. "I'm smiling, and I'm smiling because you look incredible."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief, expression softening as she gazed up at him lovingly. 

"Absolutely," he replied, smiling still. "They really suit you. I didn't even know you wore glasses."

"I don't. Well, not until the other day. I got my eyes tested and she said I could probably benefit from having some low strength reading glasses, but only just. I don't absolutely need them, just when I feel I do, but I thought it best to get a pair in case I get headaches or anything." Flynn nodded along in understanding as she explained. "But I feel weird in them," she confessed meekly. 

"You will do for a while, it's like anything new. But honestly, you look great. Actually...hold on." He pulled away from her and ran into their bedroom, and Eve laughed as she heard him clattering about and muttering to himself. When he entered the living room again a few minutes later he was wearing his own pair of thinly rimmed glasses. 

"Hey," she called out jovially, "look at you!"

Flynn grinned appreciatively before sitting back down, laying his arm across the back of the couch. "I don't really wear these anymore, to be honest I didn't wear them a whole lot when I was supposed to. I don't feel like I need them so much, I've always felt like being around so much magic might have something to do with that. Anyway, how about this, I will wear my glasses whenever you wear yours until you feel more comfortable in them?"

Eve beamed at him and leapt forward to hug him, flinging her arms around his neck. Her sudden movement startled Flynn a little but it only took a second for him to sink in to the embrace, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're the sweetest," she mumbled into his neck. "Thank you for making me feel better."

"Anytime," he replied, giving her nose a quick kiss. She uncurled herself from him and settled against his chest, having shifted so they were both comfortable. Flynn left one arm around her and use it to pull her closer. They sat in silence for a while until Flynn spoke again. "You know, since we both kinda need glasses, our kid is really gonna dislike us at some point."

Eve froze and blinked at Flynn's oh so casual statement. "Y- You think about that stuff?" she whispered, finally looking up at him.

He shrugged. "Kinda, yeah. Well, I mean, it's not like I think about it all the time, but you know, since you and me...I've not exactly _not_  been thinking about it."

"Oh," was the only thing Eve could respond with. 

 

"By the way," Flynn nudged her, apparently unaffected by his comment. "You really- well, and I'm not saying that you don't always because you do, not that that's all I see you as or anything," he rambled. 

"Spit it out Librarian," she encouraged, regaining her spunk.

"Right, yes. Uh well, with the glasses you uh, you really have the...sexy Guardian thing down."

Eve's grin evolved into a smirk as she looked back up at him, eyes glistening, firmly locked with his. "You think so?" Flynn nodded heartily. "Well, that's lucky because I happen to have a very sexy Librarian to match," she practically purred, leaning in to kiss him, giggling when their glasses clinked against each other. 

Flynn chuckled with her and rested his forehead against hers. "Hey, you know what?" he spoke in a low voice.

"What?" she whispered.

Flynn bit back a smile before he spoke. "You really do look _spec_ tacular." 

With that Eve swiftly got up off the couch and made her way to the kitchen. "Nope!" she said defiantly.

"Oh come on, that was good!" Flynn called after her, "I know it took me a while..."

"They're not good Flynn, hence _bad_  puns." 

Flynn grinned at Eve, following her into the next room, where she stood at the counter preparing drinks for the two of them. Coming up behind her, he curled his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck before resting his chin on her shoulder. "You love them really," he murmured, and Eve smiled, avoiding his gaze, knowing she couldn't exactly protest because he was right. Still, that didn't mean she was about to admit it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I was watching a movie with Rebecca in when I wrote this and just as I described Eve's glasses, Rebecca's character was wearing glasses! And they were just how I'd described them! Freaky. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this little bit of pure fluff. I mean, what else do I write really? Anything and everything is appreciated :)


End file.
